


Midnight Fun

by 2kitsune



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians RPF
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Solo, solo masturbation, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is having trouble sleeping one night and starts thinking about Jamie, the very same boy who he had, had a crush on since the brunette had turned into a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of the characters. In this fanfiction Jamie is around sixteen- seventeen. 
> 
> -

Jack hummed bored out of his mind as he lay on his bed, blue eyes staring up the ceiling but not really seeing anything, outside the moon and the starts shining down on the snow. Ever since they had saved the dreams of countless of children Jack had moved into North’s workshop, seeing as he no home of his own. To start with the winter spirit really didn’t want too, not only because he was used to just sleeping wherever he could but also because Toothina and Aster sometimes stayed over, but North had insisted and now Jack didn’t mind too much. 

Looking towards the door Jack huffed and absently ran a hand down to rest on his stomach, closing his eyes and just breathing as his fingertips ran circles on the blue material. It was already late and the other three Guardians would have left, leaving him and North along with the Yeti and the Elves in the castle. This time a smirk found its way to Jack’s lips and he sighed, the hand on his stomach starting to move with more vigor as he let his mind wander. 

First it turned to Jamie when they had first met, the small child still wet behind the ears with wide brown eyes framed by long lashes; Jamie had been innocent then, voice high and unwavering as he laughed along with Jack’s jokes. Jack missed the times when it had been that simple, but now Jamie was different. Next his mind moved to when Jamie was just starting to grow, literally, and overnight the teen already seemed to be that much closer to Jack’s own height. He had watched as Jamie had filled out, baby fat leaving his face and body resulting in bony hips and knobbly knees, and how his voice cracked and pitched. Sometimes Jack had to convince him to talk, because the boy would be that embarrassed at his own voice.

And now Jamie was completely different, he had grown both in height and stature leaving him taller than Jack but lanky with a flat stomach and defined arms, the baby fat was replaced slightly resulting in no more bony hips and knobbly knees, and finally Jamie’s voice had settled into a smooth tenor that sometimes turned husky with sleep. One day Jack had rushed in through the window without thinking, catching Jamie as he just got out of bed, and found he couldn't stop staring at the boxers that clung to the mortal’s hips and the shirt that was so big it fell off one shoulder. 

At that thought Jacks bit his lip, hips rolling, and his hand moved down to stroke along his inner thighs. Yes, as Jamie turned older he had defiantly become more attractive and Jack’s mind turned to the latest time he had seen the mortal. He had been flying over to the teens, as usual, to hang out with him for the day, but when he was just about open the window and come through he had spotted Jamie and froze. 

Jack had come a little too early and caught Jamie still in bed, and he watched in disbelief as the brunette had pushed down the sheets and his actions had become all that more clear. The winter spirit’s gaze had been drawn to the tanned hand wrapped around Jamie’s member, the teen tugging and gasping out as he had thumbed over the slit, and he gulped himself as his cheeks tainted blue.

At that thought Jack’s hands moved up and he cupped himself through his brown pants, hips rolling up to find purchase, in his head he remembered watching Jamie tug at himself furiously and snap his hips up into the air, the teens voice pitching as he gasped and moaned. His own hands copied the movement, cupping slightly to move up and down his member, the winter spirit had let Jamie continue till he came, watched as the mortal’s hips had snapped up and how his voice had rose higher as his body twitched. 

‘Mmmfm’ Jack moaned, worrying his bottom lip to stop the sound as he finally slid a hand down his pants to rut against his hand, he had gone commando ever since he had turned into a spirit and no one knew but him. Panting a little Jack used his still hand to push up his blue hoodie, exposing a lean stomach the color of porcelain and faintly pink nipples which he ran a thumb over and bit back the gasp that bubbled up his throat. 

Running his thumb over his nipple a little harder Jack then used his had to pinch it, gasping and rolling his hips up, but it wasn't enough. Scrambling the spirit sat up and used both hands to push his pants down and off, throwing them to the end of his bed where they then fell to the ground, and shuffled back on the bed before laying down so that his upper back was pressed against the wall. 

Opening his legs wide Jack wrapped his long fingers around his member, tugging lightly and having to stop for a second to bite back the moan it produced. He hadn't done this in a while so the spirit knew he probably wouldn’t last long, in fact Jack remembered a time when he wasn't even sure if he could still get erections. Stroking his member the spirit took his hand away and watched as he grew harder, member springing up to rest just below his stomach, and with another roll of his hips Jack wrapped his fingers back around and tugged. 

“Oh.” Jack moaned and lolled his head back, eyes sliding shut as he stroked and thumbed over the slit where pre-cum was starting to form, making sure to spread it around so he wouldn’t chafe. Jack thumbed over the slit again and gasped, hips rolling, he was sensitive there and the spirit almost forgot how good it felt. Seeing as he was a winter spirit his cheeks turned blue instead of pink when aroused, and the air around him cooling so much that Jack’s breath was apparent in the frigid air. Gasping again Jack ignored the tingling in his stomach and moved, rolling onto his stomach and pushing a pillow under his crotch as quickly as he could before rolling down and having to clutch at the bed sheets. The pillow created the perfect thing to rut against, and Jack huffed as he rolled his hips down harshly, the bed pushing against the wall. 

On his hands and knees like this Jack could rut as harshly as he wanted against his pillow, moaning at the feeling as his nails dug into the sheets. It created the perfect friction but Jack wanted more, pulling back and pushing harder and faster till his bed was pounding against the wall and had probably woken someone up. 

“J-Jamie.” Jack gasped, mouth finally falling slack, and the spirit moved one hand up to his mouth to suck on three fingers as well as he could. His tongue darted between them, a small amount of drool dripping from his mouth and landing on the bedspread, and Jack moaned at the image of it being Jamie instead. 

Fingers properly lubricated Jack pulled them from his mouth, moaning as he pushed once more into the pillow before stopping, with slightly unsteady hands the spirit trailed his hands down his tailbone and to his pink hole; Jack hesitated before, with a deep breath, pushed a finger inside and let that breath out, having to push his face into the mattress and grit his teeth. The spirit waited for a couple of seconds before slowly starting to move, pushing his finger in as quickly as it would take it and then pulling out again. 

“Oh geez.” Jack gasped as he started rolling his hips down into the pillow again, timing his thrusts with his finger, but he just couldn't reach that little bundle of nerves and with a loud sigh the spirit pulled his finger out, rolling so that he was sitting again. With no hesitation Jack pushed inside and added another finger, his other hand coming down to wrap around his member and tug harshly. 

“Ah!” Jack suddenly yelled as he hit that bundle of nerves inside himself, vision going white for a second as his whole body trembled, and lolled his head back. At this point he didn't care who heard him and moaned aloud, mouth falling slack as he widened his legs and fastened all movements. Body trembling Jack aimed for that spot again, hitting it dead on, his toes curling and the hand that was around his member snapping down to grip at the bed sheets. 

“C- Close.” Jack gasped to no one in particular, throwing his head back and letting out another loud moan just after, pushing in another finger but not hesitating continue pressing against his prostrate. By now his stomach was tightening, body twitching, cool sweat forming under his jersey and forehead that immediately froze in the frigid air that didn't bother him in the slightest; it was probably colder in here then it was outside. 

“J- Jamie.” Jack babbled, head falling forward so that his chin was resting against his chest as he pounded into himself, his other hand slowly came back up and tugged before nicking that spot under his head that made him see stars. “Shit!” He gasped, loosing himself for a moment as his body arched up off of the bed, and Jack raised his legs off the mattress to open them as wide as he could.

“J- JAMIE!” The spirit yelled as he came, his orgasm making him see white and his body jerk so violently his fingers were pulled out and snapped down to grip onto the mattress so hard he broke the material. “Ah~” He gasped and closed his eyes, lolling his head back, seeing explosions of white behind his eyelids; As he came down from his high Jack continued rolling his hips up into the air, tongue coming out to flick across his lips, and cracked an eye open only to see that he had cum all over his stomach and partially onto his blue jersey. 

Still too weak to move Jack lay there, body tingling and toes still curling as he continued to slowly pump his member and get everything out, chest heaving and his silver bangs sticking to the cold sweat on his forehead. His limbs felt far too heavy and the spirit let his hand fall from his member to the mattress, the other hand relaxing from its tight grip on the bed sheets. 

Once he had slowed his breathing and could move his limbs Jack peered down at the mess on his stomach, a smirk forming onto his lips along with a chuckle that grew till he was laughing at himself. He felt great, and with a groan Jack titled sideways to grab some tissues from the floor, cleaning himself up a little shakily and scowling when it didn't come off of his hoodie before weakly throwing the tissue towards his bin and missing only by a bit. 

The air around him was warming but to Jack it felt normal as he lent over the side of the bed again to pick up some boxers, he had got Jamie to buy some for him for the odd times when he felt like wearing underwear, and awkwardly pulled them on while still lying on the bed. His member was still a little sensitive as he pulled the material over it and Jack smirked again as he got under his covers, adjusting them so that it only covered his legs, and then adjusted his pillow. 

“Night.” Jack whispered to no one in particular as he fell asleep, his half tired mind already thinking of how he was going to see Jamie tomorrow.


End file.
